Strange Fog
Read first This is my first creepypasta so leave hate to yourself. Rate my story and tell me what was good and bad! Rating is good so i can improve and make my story's better. This is a fake story. The new game i found. It was December of 2016. I was looking for a cool game to play. I found this game called "Beast in the Fog". 20 people were playing, The max players were 21 players. Good thing i did not have to play alone. I joined the game. I asked "Wheres the Beast?". Someone named "LeFanUz11" said "There is no beast: its just a showcase". I looked around. There is no beast but there is fog. I found nothing out of the usual, Just Houses, and trees were common. I encountered the first strange thing under the bridge. A message written in blood. The message said "There is More. Look Harder! >:)". I knew there were more secrets. I looked a lot. Only thing i found was a skeleton in the basement of a house in the town. I left the game after i searched. Update 2 I saw there was an update on the game. Its been 7 days since i last played. I decided to look to see of the update added anymore clues. I joined. There was only 19 players now. Some from last time. And some new. I said "Anyone found anything strange?" Some said no, But some player named "Play4er" Said "A weird tv". So i looked in the houses. The houses had interiors now. I found the house in question. A blue house at the end of the street right beside the old, Run-downed house with the skeleton in the basement. I went in. Play4er was there. He told me to look at the tv. It was turned off. Sometimes static would happen. But the main thing was something really strange. It was flashing between a strange black figure and a message, It said "Its out there... Dont look for more clues". Play4er said he found this and wants to investigate. We did that. Nothing much except footprints and another strange broadcast. Different from the last. Update 3: The "Eyes" Update. I last played 2 days ago. Another update. It was called: "The Eyes Update". Weird name for an update. I played it. Play4er was on. Play4er Said "Man did you read desc? Something big is out there". I read desc. It said "Look for the red in its EYES. it exists". I realized something big is out there. I said "We have to look for red eyes!". We searched and searched. Nothing new. But people did claim they saw it. I left. I also found a new gamepass called "The Potions Pack". It added potions and costed 50$ Robux. I bought it. I joined again. 2 days since last visit. Play4er was on again! Here is the chat. Chat. Play4er: Dude! Play4er: DUDE!! Me: What. Play4er: SOMEONE TOOK A SCREENSHOT OF IT!!!!!!! Me: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1! Play4er: WE HAVE TO FIND IT. BOBBUILDERFAN: what is going on????? Me: LETS GO! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- We searched and searched. BOBBUILDERFAN followed. 5 hours later... We found it... We were so exited. We decided to make a YouTube channel and search for other strange things. Its called Play4er and Dylanhebuilder MYTH HUNTERS. What did you think?? On a scale of 0/100. what did you think. Bad ratings is ok but keep hate to yourself. Tell me so i could improve! made by: DylanheBuilder